


No Drama(上)

by Ajjin



Series: No Drama [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship
Series: No Drama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536283
Kudos: 11





	No Drama(上)

No Drama(上)

用最爱曲名来写吧  
abo  
是把刀，但仍然是我从前阐述过的我心中的he结尾

01.

在这样的世界里，也依然有着这样的事。

无法决定自己的人生，没有权利去改变。

当李赫宰踏进那扇门，就明白自己没有办法离开了。尽管他在人前是个利落干脆的人，可他终究被束缚着手脚。

02.

门后坐着少年模样的人。

李赫宰有一秒的木然。

但他还是皱着眉头走了进去。

关门的声音像是在他的心口落了把锁。

03.

商业联姻是最常上演的戏码。李赫宰也逃不过。他还从未考虑过结婚的事情，甚至没有想过自己要跟一个什么样的人在一起，就被家里通知说已经选好了最合适的omega。

李赫宰在职场上是见识过各种各样的omega，但他不知道最合适是什么意思。

他试图反抗过，却还是迫于压力——他还不能主宰自己的人生。

他被安排去和那个男孩见面。说是见面，其实就是定好了结婚的事宜。

他坐在男孩对面的椅子上，轻轻叹了口气。

男孩看起来欲言又止，似乎不知道该对他的动作有什么反应，但眼神里还是充满了关切。李赫宰知道男孩也是身不由己，所以态度软了下来。

“你多大了？”

20岁，李赫宰回想自己的20岁，大概是脱离了高中的解脱，和面对现实的打击。但起码那个时候他还是能够凭着自己的意志去选择前方的道路的。他是自己走到现在这个时间点上来的，那个时候还没有人会给他施这样的压力。

但是男孩的20岁，已经被困在笼中，当作礼物送给了别人。

“李东海是吗？”

男孩点了点头，看得出来他还是很紧张。

李赫宰闭了闭眼，轻声说道，

“我本来是很生气，但也不是你的错，你不要这样紧张。”

但是男孩的坐姿依然拘谨着，眼睛也不怎么敢抬起头来看他。

他看着男孩的发旋，又是一阵惋惜。

04.

在结婚之前，李赫宰只见了李东海一面，而那短短一个小时里的会面中，他们只是交换了基本信息。男孩很害羞，没有说很多话，而他也并不想过于主动。

结婚是件大事，他们的结婚不可能建立在某种美妙的情感之上，也不可能宁静而快乐。

他一大早就被拉进了化妆间，最近稍微长长了一点的头发被撩了上去，露出那双锋利的眉。镜子里的他一丝笑意也没有，他自己也意识到这样会大事不好。于是他对着镜子努力地练习一个不那么强势的表情。

上一次听李东海说起一些兴趣的时候，他自能直到李东海并不是个父母嘴里说的“最合适的”omega。所以当他看到被刻意弱化，打扮得一点也不符合李东海本人的样子时，心里是不好受的。尽管他不得不承认，李东海的脸庞什么样的妆容也都能消化。可他还是心里一阵刺痛。男孩大概比他更加难过。

不出意料，几乎每一个进来的人都要夸奖几句李东海的容貌，但其中也有不少对于李东海的害羞表示了一定的不满。李东海的手挽着李赫宰的胳膊，李赫宰能在听到那些话时，感觉到李东海手指轻微的用力。他侧目看看，那涂得过于红的嘴唇隐没于他的上齿。

他的拳头不自觉地捏紧了些。

等到终于轮到他开口说点什么的时候，他在那篇冗长的话稿之后，加了一小段话。

“虽然很感谢大家的捧场，但是也希望大家理解，东海是第一次经历这样的场合，害羞或有些许不足都是可能的。我也相信今后东海一定会成为出色的人的。”

那是他第一次为李东海说话。

05.

在终于结束了一整天的忙碌之后，他们回到了那座美其名曰家的房子。他们两个人站在门口一言不发，李赫宰掏钥匙，李东海就站在他后面。不过李赫宰忽然想不起来这把钥匙被放在了哪里，于是找的时间有一点长。在这接近一分钟里，李东海似乎终于下定决心要主动开口说些什么了。李赫宰瞥到李东海张开了口，于是转过身来看着他。

“那个…今天谢谢您。”

李赫宰愣了一下，随即点了点头，手终于从外套的内侧口袋里摸出了钥匙。

“敬语的话，没必要。”

他推开门，蹲在鞋柜前面找拖鞋。李东海也想蹲下来，他却先在人面前摆好一双。

“这双给你穿，你把它放在哪里都可以。下回我就不帮你找了。”

李东海点点头，把皮鞋换下来，放到了鞋柜的角落里。李赫宰疑惑地看向他，他颔首，声音不大地说，

“我不经常穿，就放在里面一点吧。”

的确，李东海相比较他来说，确实不需要经常穿得正式。他第一次见到李东海的时候，男孩也只是穿着件卫衣，脚上穿着运动鞋。

虽说是住进了同一座房子，却睡在不同的卧室。但是令人担忧的事情还是有的——比如说这座房子里哪里也找不到抑制剂。他平时在家里倒是不常用到，可是他还没有准备让李东海也不使用这个东西。

他刚推开卧室门，就看见李东海绞着手指站在外面。

“怎么了？”

“这里没有抑制剂。”

刚才在门口的一点点温馨，在这一刻被彻底打破。他们没有组建一个家，他们都不爱对方。

李赫宰把解开的西装扣子又系好。

“我出去买，你如果困了就睡，我会把它放在你门口。”

06.

李东海起床时，果然在门口发现了两盒摆的整齐的抑制剂。他小心翼翼地收进抽屉里，才离开房间。李赫宰的门紧闭着，应该是已经离开了。

他想寻点食物，却只在冰箱里见到了几罐草莓牛奶，还有摆放整齐的速食拉面。不知道李赫宰早上吃了什么，又或者是他早上吃不吃，在不在这里吃，李东海发现他需要自己喂饱自己。

他穿戴整齐之后，给家里那边打了个电话，说了自己没什么事，李赫宰也挺照顾他之类的话，就出发去找超市了。他跟着导航绕了半天才找到公交车站。事实上他的确可以叫人来开车接他，不过他不爱那样。能自己去的地方，他不想别人跟着。后来的他也是这样。

他正过着假期的最后一周，而他知道周一一定是李赫宰最忙的时候，所以哪怕他已经得到了李赫宰的电话号码，也没有拨过去询问一下。他坐在家里的沙发上看电影，不知道过了多久，反正是睡着了。等到再醒来的时候，身上多了条毛毯，电视也已经被关掉。看起来天色已经暗了，毕竟房间里见不到多少光，但明显李赫宰为了不弄醒他并没有开灯。

他坐起来，闻到一股浓烈的速食食品的味道。李赫宰端了一锅拉面到餐桌上，转头时发现他醒了。

“你醒了？我也不会弄别的，你先凑合着吃。明天我会跟阿姨说让她来做饭的。”

李东海把毛毯叠好放在沙发扶手上，坐在餐桌前盯着那锅看起来不错，但是明显缺乏营养的拉面。

“不用麻烦别人了，我自己会做。”

李赫宰拿碗筷的手顿了一下。

一种未名的冲动迫使他将接下来的话语说出了口。

“是吗？那我以后下班回来也可以尝尝吗？”

李东海不太明白他们现在是在做什么。李赫宰装作没事的样子在他面前放下碗筷，可是他的心跳声还是那么明显。

“我做的也不是那么好吃。”

李赫宰捞了一筷子面在自己的碗里，在准备吃之前说了晚餐前的最后一句话。

“我不挑。”

李东海低着头吃完了这一顿饭。

他第一眼见到李赫宰的时候就发现了，李赫宰对于结婚这件事非常不满意。可是这一切又不是李东海的意愿，所以他甚至不知道该怎么安慰眼前这个大了自己七岁还在闹脾气的人。他想开口，却说不出话。到头来，还是李赫宰自己消了气，告诉他不要自责。

李赫宰已经是超出他预想的温柔了。可是现在又是要做什么呢？他们之间不应该有这样的对话，他们只是在人前演一场戏。

“可以拜托你洗碗吗？我还有些事要处理。”

李赫宰说着手指向了放在茶几上的电脑。

李东海点了点头。

他其实不是个话那么少的人。他在家里也很喜欢跟妈妈哥哥聊很多，在学校的时候也有很多朋友。可是他面对着李赫宰的时候好像说不出什么话，从一开始就把自己摆在了低人一等的位置。但他又觉得这样也不差，到目前为止，还没有出现什么令人不愉快的事。

07.

李赫宰竟然真的像说好的那样，下了班之后就回来吃晚饭。李东海紧张地盯着，生怕自己做的不好吃让李赫宰失望。

可是明明就算失望也没有关系，为什么要如此在意？明明他们可以拥有所有的负面情绪，只要不让别人看出来就没问题，李东海却还是不想让这些情绪出现。

好在李赫宰一边鼓着嘴巴一边说道，

“好吃。”

他本不必做这样的事。就算让李赫宰叫人来，也是理所当然。李赫宰是过着什么样生活长大的，他就也是。可是就像他不愿意让别人跟随一样，他想要自己做的事，也不想有别人来代替他做。

李东海大概是第一次在李赫宰面前笑得这么开心。李赫宰有那么一秒愣住了，他以为李东海不会笑，因为在最好的年纪就失去了属于自己的道路，一切都被别人决定，与他——一个可以算得上陌生人的家伙住在一起。他以为李东海已经失去了幸福。

但李东海笑起来是那么好看，只看一次绝对不够。

原来他可以给这个男孩带来一点快乐。他心里萌生了某个念头。

之后的日子，他们的人生依旧只在晚餐时有所交集，但每一个傍晚，李赫宰都为能看到李东海的笑而感到一种释然。那个时候他会觉得自己不是那么罪恶。但当他闲暇下来，开始思考的时候，罪恶感仍然充斥在他的心头。

他仍然是毁了这个男孩的人生。这个男孩的脚步绝对不应该停在这里。

很快李东海回到了学校。在学校里的李东海很不一样，他开朗，有很多朋友，也能够把自己的事做得很好。但是这一次回去，还是有些不一样。

几乎所有人都知道他结婚的事。

他的朋友们多少看他的眼神变得有些不同，从前那些在路边对他虎视眈眈的alpha，也变得警惕起来，或许是在动用他们的鼻子闻着空气里有没有不熟悉的味道。

这让他有一些受打击。不过唯一的应对办法是继续像以前一样。他装作没有任何事情发生的样子坐在朋友们中间吃午饭，和他们聊天，一起看球赛。唯一的不同，是他在放学时会收到李赫宰的短信，那之后他就会坐车去超市，买一些食材再回家。

他不是没听到自己离开之后其他人对他的评论。

“他怎么还装啊。”

他在装什么。李东海问自己。难道要他站出来，跋扈一点，骄傲一点，仗着自己跟李赫宰结婚了就目中无人，然后用他的那些行为给李赫宰的名声抹黑吗？

他不想理会这些。但他还是掉了眼泪。他以为自己的真诚能换来真正的朋友，却没有。他坐在餐桌前，看着自己做好的晚餐，眼泪就流了更多。明明没有想哭的心情，却克制不住自己。他伸手去拿抽纸，却在还没够到的时候听到了钥匙转动的声音。李赫宰回来了，进门第一眼就看到餐桌旁男孩的手停在半空，眼眶红红的。

“你怎么了？”

他来不及换鞋子，走到李东海的身旁。李东海低着头，双手捂着眼睛。

“没怎么，你不要过来。”

李赫宰一直对李东海过分的好了，但他依旧觉得做这些是理应甚至必要的。他不能忍受自己恣意践踏他人的牺牲。

他蹲下身，一只手扶着椅背，一只手抓住桌腿。

他看到李东海的嘴角咧着，泪水一颗颗掉在裤子上。

“为什么这么伤心呢，告诉我吧？”

08.

李东海终于不再抽泣了，却发觉到有什么不对。李赫宰的胳膊正环着他，那宽大的手掌在他背后轻轻拍着，而他的眼泪已经浸湿了那件不知有多少钱的西装。

“对不起。”

认错的时候他是个乖巧的小孩子，尽管他没有做错什么事。

“没事。现在还难过吗？”

李赫宰拉开距离，看向他。他不知道李赫宰是以一种怎么样的方法停在半空抱着坐在椅子上的他，但一定很累。他拉着李赫宰的胳膊，让他坐在旁边的椅子上。

“上次你说喜欢，我就又做了。快点吃饭吧，不要看我。”

说完他又低下头默默地吃饭。但李赫宰还是侧着头看他，他只当作没看见，吃完饭就回了房间。

“今天轮到你刷碗。”

这是他最后说给李赫宰的话。

洗过完之后李赫宰站在李东海的门前，他想问问，可是又觉得有些越界。他就站在那里，想要敲门的手停滞在半空。或许敲门会给人带来不得不开门的压迫，于是他贴着门，用稍微有些大的声音开口。

“有什么需要我的地方，就来找我呀。”

李东海没有理他。房间里安静无比，大概是睡了。他转身，回了自己的卧室。

他坐在自己的床上，看着窗外的深色夜空，心里面全是李东海哭的样子。罪恶感再一次涌上心头，他不想让李东海的人生就以这样的方式到尽头，他希望李东海能幸福地走过今后的日子。但他不知道自己能做什么，他不能反抗这婚姻，不能自己做决定，不能帮到李东海任何一点。

他不能若无其事地让李东海跟那些学生不再来往。因为他没有经历过的事情正发生在这个年轻的男孩身上，他已经失去了站在男孩位置上说话的权利。

09.

李赫宰上班的时候，收到了李东海的短信，字没打全，标点符号也乱七八糟，大意是让他帮忙请个假。他大帝猜到了怎么回事，请假倒不是难事，抑制剂也已经准备好，但是打字的时候已经到了这种状况，他比较担心李东海一个人能不能搞定。但担心归担心，他要是现在回去了才是大事不好。

他下午回去的时候，老老实实贴好了抑制贴，买了清淡的晚餐。从李东海的房间里传来的气味不算太浓烈。但还是清晰可闻到。考虑着不能做出令人难过的事，李赫宰捏着鼻子把晚餐放在了李东海门前，留了张纸条，敲了门之后就走了。

李东海撑着虚弱的身体打开卧室门，晚餐躺在地上，字条上漂亮的字抓住了他的目光：

我出去了，你没事了再告诉我。晚饭要吃。

他努力地想稳住手中的餐盒，却还是洒了些在裤子上。他裹着被子坐在地上，下巴靠在矮桌上一口一口吃着。明明都这么辛苦了，他却没像上次那样流眼泪。他有一点开心，因为李赫宰真的很好。

他以为李赫宰是个传统的alpha，不会照顾人，强势。可是他不是。他超乎了李东海之前的所有的想象，甚至超乎了他对于伴侣的想象。他是不是就要这样理所应当地占有这些，然后更加放肆呢。

他很累，胳膊很累，抬不起来。可是他肚子很饿，想吃饭。

他费力地捞过手机，拨通了李赫宰的电话。李赫宰哪也没去，他只是坐在院子里的座椅上，抬头看着整座房子里唯一一盏亮着的灯。

“我一个人吃不了。”

李赫宰刚想开口说叫人来，就被那虚弱的声音挡住了。

“不要，只要你。你不是我的alpha吗？”

李赫宰觉得自己的心脏里被塞进去了一个炸弹，而李东海的话语仿佛是点燃了引线，把他炸的四分五裂。

“我打过抑制剂了，你不要那么担心。”

李赫宰本能地跟着脚步上楼，在门口吞了吞口水。他推门，门没有锁，房间内的味道比外面浓多了，他的脖子后面有点跳腾。

来不及多想，他把餐盒盖紧，拎在右手食指上，然后把李东海捞起来抱到了客厅。

在那样的房间里待超过一分钟，李东海的人生可就真的要被他毁掉了。浓度高成那样的情况，抑制贴的用处已经几乎是微不可见了。

“你真是，弄清楚状况啊。”

李东海靠在沙发上笑着，看起来很开心。

李赫宰没办法控制自己的信息素从抑制贴里露出的那一点。尽管只有一下，只有一点，却还是对才成熟不久的omega产生了影响。

李东海手上的力气变得更小了。

李赫宰直到继续这样这顿饭就吃不了了，于是回到卧室去换了新的抑制贴，给自己又打了一管抑制剂，还洒了一点香水，确定信息素的味道被盖住了，才又到客厅去。

李赫宰从来没想过自己有一天会跪在沙发上喂别人吃饭。但是如果对象是李东海，他倒觉得没什么关系。李东海抬起脸来吃饭的样子他是第一次见到，嘴唇勾成一条直线嚼东西的样子可爱极了，像是某种小动物。

当他晚上给李东海盖好被子的时候，他忍不住在额头留下一个吻。

他的心里很不好受，但是他控制不住自己，控制不住动作和心跳。

10.

他们的关系好像真的变好了一些，尽管李赫宰知道，他并不是李东海的alpha。李东海那样说只是为了让他上楼。

李东海也知道自己的说法并不对，所以那之后也没有过类似的言论了。不过他们的关系的确跟以前不太一样了。如果说之前就算李赫宰想要关心李东海也不会主动踏入李东海的领域，那么现在是他们多多少少为对方敞开一扇小门。

李东海会跟他说学校里的事，于是晚餐的那短短不到一个小时里，餐桌旁竟也有一些笑声传开了。

他们都没想到这场婚姻会有这样的发展。李赫宰以为男孩会很压抑，他会很自责，于是他们会成为尴尬的关系。李东海以为李赫宰会不喜欢他，会想方设法逃离他。可他们现在竟也是能够在周末互相靠着肩膀坐在沙发上看电视的关系了。

有时候李东海歪过头去看李赫宰，只觉得和平时的样子不太相同。刘海盖住眉毛，睫毛也挺长，嘴唇比自己厚一些，看起来很乖。每当他有这种感受时，他就会止不住地想起自己之前说过的话。

“你不是我的alpha吗？”

他好想，好想让这个人真的成为自己的alpha。

最初，在这场婚姻中他们都不掌握主动权。他们是被动地来到这个家。

但现在，李东海第一次有了想让它成为一个家的想法。

他把脑袋歪在李赫宰的肩膀上，看起来像是在撒娇。

“今天天气不错呢，拍张照留个纪念吧。”

说着举起了相机，李赫宰正疑惑地转头，刚好被装进了镜头里。李东海翻看着相机，心里很开心。

李赫宰把头凑过来。

“可以给我看看吗？”

李东海喜欢摄影，之前他就知道了，但这还是第一次见他拿起相机来拍。

李东海把相机塞到他手里，就继续转过头去整个人靠在李赫宰身上，不知道在做什么。

李赫宰先是看着最新的那张，里面的他看起来有点不知所措，而李东海摆着一个十分享受的笑。他觉得很喜欢，就叫李东海洗出来的时候留一张给他。再往前翻，就是李东海以前拍的照片，有风景，也有他自己。

“照那么多风景干什么呀，那种不是网上都能找到的吗？”

李东海把相机夺回来，朝着李赫宰撅了撅嘴唇。

“你不懂。”

11.

寒假来的很快，李东海又开始在家里闲着了。他有时会回自己家里去，但更多时候他愿意在家里等着李赫宰回来。好像渐渐成了某种习惯。

李赫宰开始休假的时候，问他想不想出去玩。这听起来就像要去约会，李东海的心跳的可快。他点点头，也不在意到底要去哪里，只想着要和李赫宰一起出门就很兴奋。

以往从来都只有在家里的时候他们才会亲近一点，而他们都是各自外出。这是他们结婚半年多来，第一次一起出门。

李东海拿着相机到处拍着，所有能反光照到他们影子的地方都被李东海抓进了镜头。那些玻璃里面，李赫宰双手插在风衣口袋里，眼睛不知道看向何处，而他就在李赫宰身侧，对着玻璃眯着眼。

他们就这么走走停停，遇上什么想吃的就买一点，遇上好的咖啡店就进去点一杯，直到傍晚才走进了电影院。他们都看的投入，或者说这一整天都很投入。这样的投入，让李东海忘记了某件十分重要的事。

他们坐上出租车的时候，李东海只觉得有点使不上力，他只觉得自己是困了累了，就靠在李赫宰肩膀上闭了眼。可是当车子快到达目的地的时候，他们都意识到有些不对劲。李东海想再次坐起来，却依然使不上力气，甚至口中的喘息有些急促。而李赫宰隔着风衣外套都能感觉到靠在自己肩膀上的那颗脑袋此刻有多么的滚烫。

“东海，你怎么了？”

李东海张了张口，却又有些羞于说出口。他现在只想快点回到自己的卧室里去，打一管抑制剂，然后早早睡觉。但是现在的状况已经不容他来做决定了。出租车司机的职业要求是beta，所以司机此时并闻不到他们二人身上释放出来的过于浓烈的信息素味道。

李东海好不容易离开了李赫宰的身体，却被那只大手握住了手肘。

李赫宰的眼神不太对劲，李东海一眼就看得出来，可是他没有力气去阻止接下来要发生的事情了。今晚除非李赫宰主动远离他，否则这一切都会走向那个糟糕的路线。

但李东海居然还抱着一点期待。

-TBC-


End file.
